


Good Enough: Part Three

by TheBananasaurus



Series: Good Enough [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Stucky - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Fear of Sexuality, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Religious Guilt, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBananasaurus/pseuds/TheBananasaurus
Summary: The final installment of "Good Enough," where tiny Steve Rogers and lothario Bucky Barnes finally admit their love for one another and travel the long, rough road of healing past childhood trauma for one, and alcoholism for the other, in order to reach the penultimate moment of their slow-burning relationship.Part Three takes us behind the scenes after Steve rescues Bucky and the rest of the 107th from the jaws of Hydra. Yet more growth awaits our boys, and not the kind Steve's done in a lab!(PLEASE read Parts One and Two first. Some of this stuff may not make sense otherwise!)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Stucky, WWII Stucky - Relationship
Series: Good Enough [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/543271
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. A Hollow Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> [ **Author's Note:** _Seriously, read[Part One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943971/chapters/18160705) and [Part Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391949/chapters/19225768) first. I promise it's worth it._]

****

**“Hey! Let’s here it for Captain America!”**

Bucky and the surviving members of the 107th struck up a chorus of cheers, shouting the name he’d become known by. Exhilaration filled him - relief that he’d rescued his closest friend, and managed to save so many men in the process.

He was a hero now, and yet, the way Bucky looked at him, full of pride and gratitude, eyes brimming with his own relief, and palpable _love_ … he sure as hell didn’t feel like a hero.

Later that night, once the medics had started the arduous task of tending to each soldier’s needs, after the mess hall had cleared out and bellies were full, Steve sequestered himself to his bunk, where the super-soldier sat, bare-chested, staring at the ground between outward-splayed knees and draping his forearms over his thighs. He hadn’t showered, nor had he a bite to eat, but none of that interested him when he was consumed by guilt. The only thing he’d done since coming back to camp was take off his helmet, strip out of that ridiculous red, white, and blue suit and tug on a snug pair of cargos and a jacket.

He didn’t deserve cheers. He didn’t deserve awards. He didn’t deserve the title of Captain America… And he _certainly_ didn’t deserve the love of his best guy.

**“Stevie boy!”** shouted Bucky jubilantly, rounding the corner to where the Captain’s cot was cordoned off from the rest of the men. As if he were special. As if he were _better_ than them.

As soon as Bucky took stock of Steve’s bowed shoulders, and saw how he hadn’t even glanced up to greet him, concern etched into his haggard features. **“Steve…?”** he asked quietly, slowing his pace and come to lower himself onto the cot beside his friend. **“What’s goin’ on?”**

* * *

This wasn’t like Steve - not anymore, at least. The guy didn’t keep any secrets from him after bearing his heart, soul, and past, but now… Now it felt like something was hanging over both of their heads, and Bucky was completely overshadowed by it.

Finally, the blond raised his eyes, which seemed somehow darker with how troubled he appeared. The usual pale, seafoam blue was now a roiling, tumultuous sea before a storm. The pain in them froze Bucky’s breath in his chest, and his lips parted to ask another question, but before he could get a word out edgewise, Steve was leaning into him, capturing his face between his fingers and devouring his mouth with a ravenous hunger that frankly scared the piss out of the recently freed sergeant.

And yet… the hunger was catching. It swallowed him whole, flooding through his body and making him forget the world around them, how they could be discovered at any moment. He didn’t care. In _this_ moment, his Captain was here. He was real, and he was _his._

Bucky’s fingers raked up Steve’s neck and tangled in the cornsilk locks he’d dreamed of touching every night since he’d shipped out. The other man’s soft, humming moan seemed to reverberate across their twined tongues and throughout his own body. Warm, humid breath rushed from Steve’s nose, swirling around him in a dizzying whirlwind…

_God_ , he’d missed this. The other guys in his regiment talked about working their pricks to pictures of their girls, talked about their tits, how they wanted to squeeze ‘em, fuck ‘em…

All Bucky had wanted was to smell Steve’s scent again, hold him in his arms, run his fingers through his gorgeous hair. He’d changed Steve’s name to ‘Stephanie’ when talking about the ones they had back home, because staying quiet while the other guys yakked on and on about their dames seemed to actually garner _more_ suspicion… It was easier to change a name and a few pronouns. They teased him about not talking about what he’d do to ‘Stephanie’ when he got back to the States, but hearing him get all mushy about ‘her’ was enough to shut them up for the most part.

Now, though? Now, it didn’t matter. He had Steve back, even if the guy was twice the size. He’d liked that scrawny little body a whole lot, for sure, but… heck, he sure as hell wasn’t _complaining_ about this one. His other hand clawed over a sculpted pectoral muscle and grabbed a palmful as if it were a luscious pair of tits. The tingling shot of lust into his groin forced him to tear his lips apart and gasp like a fish out of water.

**_“Christ,_ ** **you’re huge, man,”** whispered Bucky, tucking his chin to his collarbone to admire this Adonis he was getting handsy with. A breathless chuff of laughter trickled over his split lip as he continued to grope his partner’s chest.

**“I know,”** Steve murmured, though his voice was… hollow. He smoothed his much larger palms down Bucky’s torso and slipped under the round of his backside to cup his rump firmly. 

In spite of a few alarm bells going off in his head, Bucky groaned and gently pushed his friend down, laying him on his back in the bunk. He straddled the Captain’s narrow hips and ground his groin into the other’s, but what he felt, trapped in Steve’s cargos, was enough to have Bucky suck in another gasp.

**“Even your…?”**

Steve squeezed Bucky’s ass eagerly, but when he looked up at him from beneath gnarled brows and lowered lashes, a darker shade of red rose to his cheekbones. **”Heh, y-yeah…”**

**“Ff** **_fuck,_ ** **Steve,”** hissed the brunette, rolling his eyes back in his head as he rubbed himself along the other man’s insanely engorged, hardened arousal. The serum had done some damn fine work, hadn’t it? Improving on what he _thought_ had been perfection to _start_ with.

Now, he was suddenly as horny as as his army buddies constantly griped about. He dipped his body down and aligned their torsos as he tucked his face into the juncture of Steve’s tensed shoulder, nipping impatiently at that straining tendon in his throat, eager to get this show on the road. He didn’t care that someone might catch him, that they’d be discharged from the military -- or worse -- if anyone came across Captain America humping with his best friend.

**“Buck…”** croaked Steve, his hands moving up to grip his waist in an effort to get him to stop grinding up against him. Of course, Bucky was a little too far gone to hear him at first, and stubbornly wiggled his hips just to tease them both with a little more delicious friction.

**_“Ah--!”_ ** Steve gasped, all but crushing his fingers into his friend. He’d had enough. **“Bucky,** **_STOP_ ** **.”**

Finally, the smaller man took ‘no’ for an answer and regretfully tore his attention off of crushing their dicks together long enough to realize that the Captain’s entire _body_ had gone rigid. 

**“Wha…? What’s wrong, baby?”** panted Bucky, sitting up. His fingers slipped from Steve’s hair and he gently ran the pad of his calloused thumb over the other’s cheek. He waited for an answer, but as he locked his eyes back on those fierce pools on untapped, unknown emotion, none came.

The seconds dragged on, with Steve’s lips drawing into a hard line and his forehead creasing. When Bucky asked again, his voice quavered strangely with the knot forming in his throat.

**“Steve…?”**

**“There’s someone else,”** Steve finally answered softly, lashes dipping to conceal the eyes Bucky now knew to be full of _shame._


	2. Hell Hath No Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ **Author's Note:** _Hi there! Let me know if there's any typos or weird formatting issues. And PLEASE remember to comment if you liked something in my fic. It makes me really happy and want to continue writing!_ :) ]

Those words, quietly and evenly as they had been uttered, felt like he’d just been chewed out by a school marm. Like he’d been slapped in the face, and then someone had punched a hole clean through his chest for good measure. His lungs just... stopped working.

**“Wh-what?”** he heard himself say, but the dull, throbbing roar in his ears made it sound foreign, as if spoken from someone else’s mouth, in a completely different language. 

Steve grimaced and swallowed, turning his face away.  **“A dame -- a woman.”**

It didn’t make any sense. When he left, Steve had been his and his alone, never having been touched by any other person, never even having been kissed by anyone’s lips but his own. And now, just a few months later… a  _ woman _ ? Had it been that easy to replace him, just like that?

**“H-how,”** he wanted to ask, but his voice broke further, cracking like the heart-broken teenaged boy he felt akin to. **“When did… who?”**

His supposed ‘friend’ flared his nostrils and sniffed once, evidently holding back tears he never let anyone but Bucky himself see. **“Peggy. Peggy Carter. I’m in love with her,”** he muttered. 

Carter?  _ Agent _ Carter?

Shell-shocked betrayal flashed across Bucky’s expression, twisting his features with agony.  **_“H-how…”_ ** he whispered again, broken and halting. **“How c-could you, Steve!?”**

The guilt-ridden Captain’s lids fluttered open to gaze up at his lover, but instead of a face, he would see a fist, flying at him. He jerked away reflexively, upsetting the balance of the cot, but the punch landed square on his jaw anyway as they both toppled to the muddy ground in a tangle of limbs, canvas and metal frame.

“ **_Nngh--_ ** **Bucky!”** grunted Steve, trying to shove the grief-stricken soldier off of him while simultaneously righting the bunk.

**“No! Fuck you, Steve, I don’t wanna hear it,”** snarled Bucky, extricating himself from the chaos and standing up with such force that he had to stumble back and catch himself, planting one leg solidly behind him. His shoulders were squared and back was bowed forward, as if he aimed to charge right back in like an angry bull, though he remained rooted to the spot.

** “It was that easy, huh? Soon as you finally get a girl to look twice at you, suddenly you don’t need me anymore?! Suddenly I’m nothin’ to ya? What the _Hell_ , Rogers?!”  **

Steve used his cot as leverage and pulled himself to his feet, working his jaw a bit. Bucky had heard something crack when his fist connected, and knew his knuckles were possibly broken, but at least he’d hopefully done some damage to the cheating prick.

**“It’s not like that, Bucky,”** implored Steve gently, stepping towards him with his arms outstretched. ** “I didn’t mean for it to happen!”**

**“Oh, bull** **_shit,_ ** **Steve. You saw a pretty little British gal, she saw your fancy new body, you saw your chance at a normal life - marriage, kids, a family - and you thought ‘hey, screw being a homo, that’s for the birds!’ ”**

Steve was glancing between the gap in the partition separating his bunk from the rest of the camp and realized Bucky’s voice was raising high enough for some of the man mulling about the area to start looking their way. When he tried to lay his hands on Bucky’s shoulders in an attempt to calm him down, Bucky thrust the heels of his palms into his chest with a growl and stormed out of the tent., sending him reeling with the unexpected force behind it.

** “C’mon, buddy, ya gotta believe me, I only told you becau-- Bucky, wait! Hold on!”  **

The recently freed prisoner of war was not having any of his _ savior’s _ paper-thin excuses. He all but marched out into the currently empty and unmanned quadrant of the camp where the clearing bled into the treeline, seeking solace in solitude. He knew what this was about. He knew Steve still clung to the ideals of the Catholic Church. Sister Mary and that priest had damaged his mind so damn much, he couldn’t live with himself, knowing he was in love with a man. Knowing he’d  _ fucked _ another man. He was so damn ready to bury all of that and leave Bucky behind him in the dust, because his fragile ego couldn’t take being a _ sodomizer _ .

If Steve couldn’t bear to live in sin, then he wasn’t gonna stop him.  **_Let_** him be happy. Let him have a life his precious **_God_** would approve of. Bucky could die alone of a broken heart, for all he seemed to care. Why’d he even rescue him from the clutches of Hydra if he was just going to to shatter him in one fell swoop? Bucky had been the lone survivor of those terrible experiments, endured torture no human being should ever even have to think about…

But this? This was far worse. At least in the labs, he had something to put his mind on.  _Some_ **_one_ ** _. _ Now, he had nothing. He had **_no_** _one_.

**“Please, Buck, just stop! Listen to me!”** called Steve, jogging after him. 

Bucky did indeed stop once they were far enough away from the others, whirling around to fling his arms up in the air indicatively.  **“Why? What do you fuckin’ care? You got your girl, so just… Just go on and leave me alone, alright?!”**

The Captain easily caught up to his friend and, this time, stood before him without trying to reach out. He looked into those swimming, puppy-dog eyes for a half-second, before averting his own to the leaf-strewn ground.

**“I only told you because I didn’t wanna lie… I wanted you to know…”** he murmured. 

It hurt Bucky to see him like this, crestfallen, tail tucked between his legs… but it also made him feel  ** _good._ ** He  _ wanted _ Steve to hurt. Needed him to feel what he’d  _ done _ to him.  **“Why the Hell would you want me to know that?”** he snarled, clenching his teeth.

**“Because… when I… I’m gonna tell ‘er I can’t be with her,”** Steve stammered, seeming to vomit words before he put thought behind them. This was the Steve knew - not the tall, broad-shouldered patriot that lead injured soldiers through a Nazi-infested war zone. The guy that forgot how to use his tongue when he was really upset - _ that  _ was the Steve he knew.  **“I wanted you to… be there with me. Or maybe just… nearby. I dunno. I’m no good at hurtin’ people, Buck…”**

Righteous indignation bubbled up into the smaller man’s chest. The inside of his nose stung and eyes blurred with moisture, but he blinked it away stubbornly. No tears. Not for Steve Rogers. ****

**“You’re doin’ a damn fine job of it right** **_**NOW,”** _**he managed, low and dangerous. ‘Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned?’ He was no woman, but he certainly felt wrathful enough to wreak Hell on the man that had torn his heart to shreds. 

Steve took in a sharp breath and recoiled, raising a hand halfway towards him before stopping, as if afraid touching Bucky would break him further.  **“I’m… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to, Buck. I** **_love_ ** **you.”**

**“Yeah?!”** barked Bucky, letting his arms flap to his sides. **“Prove it. Fuck me, Steve. Right now. Make love with me like we did before all this** **_shit_ ** **happened.”**


	3. I Need to Feel You

Completely blown away by this demand, the Captain was struck momentarily dumb, his mouth drawing into a small, surprised circle. Bucky’s upper lip curled back like a starved wolf, and he lunged at him. The super-soldier’s reflexes were sharp enough to leap out of the way, but he didn’t, allowing himself to be  **_slammed_ ** up against the trunk of the tree behind him. The impact forced a gasp out of him, but this, too was quickly smothered by the searing, furious lips of his lover.

Bucky could feel how tense he was, how he was holding himself back, uncertain what to do. He didn’t care; he wanted this.  _ Needed _ it. He needed to prove to them both that he was good enough for Captain America.

Greedy hands smoothed over his shoulders, down his flexed biceps, and across his abdomen, sinking to Steve’s belt and tearing violently at the buckle. His tongue forced its way into his mouth, furling over the other man’s tongue even as Steve tried to tentatively match the level of intensity driving at him. The taste of the blond, the feel of that moist muscle sliding over his lip, making the cut in the center sting, had Bucky’s mind reeling. Rage gave way to lust, and as he tugged the belt loose, his hips rutted up into Steve of their own accord, pleading and desperate.

With his sergeant humping against him, it was all the good Captain could do but wrap his arms about him and crush him to his chest. Heat flushed back into his nethers and the ache he’d often felt in Bucky’s absence returned full force. Before he could stop himself, a wanton, breathy  _ whine _ filtered through his flared nostrils.

Bucky broke the kiss with a wet, suckling sound and a wild grin flashed onto his features. His eyes were wide and he knew the look in them must’ve been frighteningly close to that of a madman. That was the same cute little noise Steve made whenever he was thirsty for Bucky’s body. Serum or no, he was still the little cock-hungry  _ punk _ Bucky knew him to be  **“You want me, Stevie~?”** he teased, panting into the taller man’s face. 

Steve let out a breath in a rush just as the sergeant took possession of his ass cheeks.  **“Yeh** **_-hesss_ ** **…!”** he sighed, rolling his spine to prod his already bulging package into his friend’s stomach.

A strange, fluttering laugh feathered onto his lips as Bucky slowly lowered himself to his knees.  **“Know what...?”** he asked, entirely rhetorically, as he unbuttoned Steve’s trousers.  **“I think I’m gonna suck you, and then** **_fuck your ass_ ** **with your own** **_cum_ ** **… how’zzat sound, dollface?”**

Steve froze up again and clapped his hands down onto the other man’s shoulders.  **“B-Bucky, I’m not--!”**

The brunette tugged aside the fly and slipped his hand into the super-soldier’s drawers to loop around that ridiculously huge shaft of his, cutting his words off as he gave him a nice, firm _squeeze._ **“Mmh? Not what? Not** ** _ready_** **? What if I were lil’ Miss Peggy, huh? Would you be ready for** ** _her_** **?”**

Steve groaned and lolled his head back to ‘ _ bonk _ ’ into the tree, breaking loose a few fragments of bark that proceeded to rain down on Bucky, who only laughed again at his lover’s non-verbal reply.

**“That’s what I fuckin’** **_thought,”_ ** he said, finally pulling Steve’s manhood out and giving him a bracing stroke. **“You’d fuck her any day of the week, because she’s got tits and a pussy, and God’s A-OK with you fucking a pussy, ain’t he, Stevie?”**

**“N-no, that’s not it…”** Steve stammered, rolling his head back to look down at Bucky with widened eyes and furrowed brows. It was really hard to glare up at the bashful blond with that wonderful, gently curving cock _ throbbing _ with need in front of his face. Was that a new vein pulsing softly along one side? 

**“Sure, baby. Keep tellin’ yerself that,”** he said, choosing to force a tight smile onto his lips instead. He kept on staring, kept eye contact with worried gray-blues as his lips formed a tight ring and pressed themselves over the flushed crown. If Steve had any more words to say, they would be choked back beneath a rumbling, pleasured keen. His dick spasmed once as Bucky tongued the slit, lapping up the viscous pre-fluid that oozed from his tip. 

He tasted like sweat, and leather, and salt… but more than anything, he tasted like _ Steve. _

Bucky’s lids drew closed as he allowed the old floodgates of unrequited feeling open wide, succumbing to longing that had nearly driven him mad just as surely as that German doctor’s concoctions, needles and relentless electric shocks. 

None of that mattered anymore… not when he was pleasuring the love of his life. A moan of his own thrummed deep in his chest, and he suckled more of Steve into his mouth, until he felt the head brush against the back of his throat. The Captain stiffened and raised a hand to cradle his jaw with his fingertips, as if warning him to stop before they went too far. 

It was too late for that. Bucky needed to make Steve _ his _ again, and the only way he knew how to do that was to take him, body and mind. He pulled his head back by a couple inches, reveling in the way the vacuum of his mouth around the other man’s dick made the big, strong Captain _ quiver. _ Opening his eyes to witness the reaction he’d wrought, Bucky saw how Steve’s pupils had dilated and glazed over, how his bangs had cascaded over his brow, parts of them clinging to his sweat-glazed temple. Those perfect, cherubic lips were parted in bliss... Bliss that _ Bucky _ was giving him. 

With a steeling inhale, the sergeant swallowed while pushing his head forward, urging his lover’s entire length down into the literally strangling confines of his throat. His gag reflex kicked in and he tried to cough, but there was just _ too much. _ Black and white dots swam in the edges of his vision at the sudden oxygen deprivation. 

The hand on his shoulder pressed down heavily and was joined on the other side by its twin once more. **“Buck…”** Steve groaned. **“S-stop, you don’t gotta do this…”**

_Yes, I do,_ thought Bucky, though he did ease the Captain’s serum-enhanced dick from his throat enough to suck in a moist, saliva-choked gasp. Doing so, however, caused him to cough again, and Steve winced, digging his fingers into the other with such strength as to leave bruises. The brunette saw concern in his friend’s eyes, along with that guilt, and the heavy dose of horniness. 

**“Please…”** begged the blond. Was he pleading for him to stop? When Bucky could plainly see how much they both wanted this? Was he afraid he’d _ hurt _ him with his monster dick? 

Defiantly, the smaller man gripped the base of Steve’s cock and slipped the other hand up to yank his ass towards his waiting lips, plunging the thick shaft back into his mouth. 

No, Bucky refused to let him go. He wanted him to see how much he meant to him. How hard it would be to lose him. Maybe if he made him fuck his throat, made him cum hard enough, he’d forget about that stupid girl. 

Though his vision darkened a little again as soon as his airway was completely blocked, he could still see the way Steve’s spine arched backward, and he could _ definitely _ feel the way the super-soldier’s fingers clutched at the base of his skull. **_“Ohh, God, Buck~!”_ ** cried the Captain breathlessly, overcome and powerless against such insatiable desire. 

**_Yes_ ** _ , _ Bucky thought, exulting in his own mind. _ He’s mine. Mine, forever. _

Riding high on this certainty, he bobbed his head up and down, catching a breath through his nose whenever he could, before mercilessly plunging it all back down his gullet and swallowing, _ squeezing _ the muscles around _ his _ man’s cock. 

He made short work of the job, apparently, because it wasn’t more than a minute or so later that Steve choked out a warning. 

**“I’m--! Bucky, I’m gonna--!”** gasped Steve, curling his spine further as his peak creeped closer. Bucky blinked up at him and locked their eyes. 

**_“Mhmm~”_ ** he hummed, giving his permission as his own hazy, misty blues honed in on the way Steve’s jaw had jutted forward and his panting breaths had grown shallow and ragged. _ Give it to me, babydoll. Gimme all you got. _

Bucky grabbed Steve’s ass in both hands and forced him to thrust, until the Captain unleashed his urges and rhythmically _ slammed _ his dick down the other man’s throat, just as he let out a small, soft sound. 

A _ whimper _ … the same whimper he’d made when Bucky first made him cum, all that time ago… The memory of that wonderful night rushed into the sergeant's head even as Steve’s body locked up and his shaft tensed. 

240-plus pounds of All-American super-soldier leaned his entire weight onto his lover’s shoulders, unable to hold himself up under the force of his climax. Bucky swallowed him to the hilt and gulped in time to each throb, each pulse of warm seed filling his throat and slipping down into his belly until he felt the heat of it suffuse his entire body. 

When his vision started to fade, he pulled back and let Steve’s spent member slip from his lips as he hacked up a glob of unswallowed fluid. He’d done it. He’d not only swallowed everything Steve had for him, but he’d deep-throated that entire massive dick to the point where he thought he had been about to pass out… but he didn’t. Bucky had pleasured his man, and reminded him just what it felt like to be with him.

**“There,”** he coughed, turning his head and spitting the remainders out. He swiped his lip with his tongue to sever the string of sticky white seed dribbling from his mouth.  **“No girl’s ever gonna suck you like I can, Steve.”**

**“B-Buck… I don’t** **_wuh… want_ ** **any girl… I want…** **_yuh… YOU!”_ ** panted Steve, sliding down the tree-trunk and falling to his knees under the weight of his own post-orgasmic tremors. Despite the serum changing almost every physical aspect about him, those adorable shivers Bucky liked so much seemed to remain. His head hung between his arms, and he was still gripping Bucky by the shoulders as if he were the last bastion of solid ground in a writhing sea of chaos. 

Bucky leaned his forehead into Steve’s sweaty scalp and dragged the back of his hand across his mouth with a shaky chuckle. **“You’re…** **_heh,_ ** **you’re damn right you do.”**

He wanted to grab onto the other soldier and never let him go, but he was still so angry… so hurt. Even the extremely uncomfortable erection trapped in his cargos would be furtively ignored, as if denying himself hs own pleasure was a matter of proving his own point. 

**“Bucky, I wanna heh-help you g-go…”** murmured Steve, not raising his eyes from the leaf litter at their feet. Bucky snorted derisively and pulled himself away from the trembling Captain, forcing Steve to brace his hands on the ground instead as he stood up and dusted off his knees. 

**“Of course you do, Steve.”** muttered Bucky darkly. **“You’re just a stand-up guy, aren’tchya? Well, too fuckin’ bad. I’m gonna go take care of this in my bunk. Don’t follow me.”**

With that, Sergeant Barnes abandoned his savior to be alone with his thoughts, and America’s greatest hero dropped his backside to the ground and buried his face in his forearms with a soft whisper that hardly even he heard. **_“I’m so sorry, Buck…”_ **


	4. Don't Call Me Buddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ **Author's Note:** _We're getting to the end, here! You all sad, or excited? I'm a little of both, haha! It's been a long time coming but everything's finished. I just have to upload it!_ ]

It was a few days of waiting for the men Steve had rescued to all be accounted for, but finally they filed into the nearest pub, where Bucky was intent on continuing to ignore Steve while getting sloshing drunk. 

He hadn’t spoken to the man since he had blown him in the forest, even though Steve had tried multiple times before finally giving up. He knew they would eventually have to talk, but Bucky wanted to drag on the guilt train as much as he possibly could. Steve deserved no better. 

On top of trying to avoid Steve, he knew Agent Carter was around, but it had been easy to avoid her. He was a nobody to the special agents - just another one of the boys from the 107th. What  _ hadn’t _ been easy was catching glimpses of Carter and Steve together, with Steve acting stiff and business-like around her while she occasionally made furtive glances at him. She was good about it - waiting until she thought no one could see. But Bucky could tell. He could tell how she felt about his best guy. 

Speaking of which, he saw through the gaps in the crowd when she strutted into the bar like a peacock. Peahen? Whatever. She was wearing a hot little number - red, with a plunging neckline and form-fitting curves. 

And like a fly to a picnic, Steve swept through the ocean of soldiers over towards her and began chatting her up against a wall. She was smiling, ruby red lips spread into a coy little grin. 

Floozy. 

Well, that wasn’t fair, Bucky supposed. He’d never been a misogynist and he shouldn’t start now, even when his partner was having all the moves put on him. Ugh. 

**“Another one, pleashe,”** called Bucky, sitting at the end of the bar. He’d raised his hand to get the tender’s attention, but instead, Steve seemed to emerge from the crowd to his right like Moses parting the Red Sea. 

**“Bucky?”** he began, before spotting the brunette at the bar and creasing his brows fretfully. **“Oh, Buck, what’re you doin’, man?”**

Bucky addressed him with a scowl and his own forehead rumpled low over his eyes, darkening the usually silvery color to them. “ **Whatever I damn well pleashe.”**

Steve caught on fast enough to the multiple empty shot glasses scattered around him, and the way Bucky was slurring his words. He shot a look at the negligent bartender, likely displeased that the man had let Bucky get three sheets to the wind. 

**“Not this again. Buddy, I told you to stop doing this to yourself.”**

**“Yeah?** ” Bucky sneered, finally waving down the bartender and getting a refill against Steve’s wishes. **“And what’re you gonna do aboudit, huh? It ain’t illegal to drink anymore.”** He leaned his head into his palm and the elbow supporting it onto the counter, fixing the Captain with a blood-shot stare. 

Steve’s lips tugged into a frown. **“I’m gonna stop you from drowning yourself, is what I’m gonna do.”** And thus he turned to the tender and placed his palm over the fresh booze. **“He’s done. Put it on my tab, I’m taking him upstairs. Can I have a key to one of your two bed rooms?”**

**“Aw cccome ooon, Stevie boy! You’re no fun--** **_urp_ ** **.”** hiccupped Bucky, snort-chuckling in reaction to his own bodily functions. 

**“Yup,”** the blond sighed, smiling at the tender apologetically as if this really were his responsibility.. **“Just me, Mister No-Fun Guy.”** The bartender lifted a key off of the corkboard in the back and slid it across the counter. **“Thanks,”** Steve said, smiling with congeniality despite clearly not being in the mood. He clapped a hand on Bucky’s shoulder. **“Can you walk?”**

**“Sh--** **_hic_ ** **! … shure I can. I don’t need** **_your_ ** **help, Captain Spangletights.”**

Steve sighed and tucked a hand underneath Bucky’s armpit. “Hey!” protested the brunette, before he was yanked unceremoniously out of his seat. Bucky stumbled backwards a couple steps before Steve caught him between the shoulder blades with his other hand to stop him from going any further. 

**“Yeah, you’ve definitely had enough,”** declared the Captain. Behind him, Peggy sifted through the crowd and approached Steve. 

**“Is everything alright, Captain Rogers?”** asked Agent Carter, her trilling British accent grating on Bucky’s raw nerves. 

Before Steve could answer, Bucky cut in with an acidic **“Yesh! Ever’thing’s just daaandy,”** spat at her. He bit back the urge to call her a name (she _ was _ a high-ranking member of the military, after-all). Despite his restraint, Steve shot him a look that could’ve set even the most willful soldier in line, with the hard shelf of his brow low over stormy blue eyes. 

**“He’s drunk, I take personal responsibility for his behavior, I’m sorry,”** apologized Steve, all business as usual. **“I’m just gonna bring him upstairs and then I’ll be right back down to talk to you.”**

Bucky _ ‘hmph’ _ ed but said nothing else as he was all but carried upstairs by the super-soldier, who threw Bucky’s arm around his shoulders while keeping his hand on the brunette’s back. Somehow, they managed to get upstairs and over to one of the rooms of the inn without tripping over one another. 

**“Here we are, home sweet inn. Better than the digs they have at camp, right?”** Steve joked, taking Bucky’s arm off of him and leaning the drunken man up against the wall. **“Yeah, sure,”** Bucky muttered, his anger subsiding into despondency. 

**“You’ll feel better after a good night’s sleep.** ” The blond unlocked the door and held out his arm so Bucky could lean back into him, but Bucky shoved past him and into the room on his own, eliciting an ‘oof!’ from Steve. **“Okay then… Well, after the loony hangover, at least.”**

“Mhm,” replied Bucky noncommittal, stumbling over to the nearest bed and literally falling into it with a face-plant and arms wide open. 

Steve winced, imagining that couldn’t have been comfortable despite the somewhat softer materials of a bed versus a cot. **“D’ya need help with your shoes, buddy?”**

**“Don’t call me buddy,** **_pal,”_ ** snarled Bucky, rising up to swing his legs over the side of the bed. Steve grimaced, his heart twisting to hear such venom from his best guy. **“And I’m jusht fine.** ” With that, Steve watched with no small amount of sympathy pains as the smaller man struggled to yank off his boots and undo his belt. **“Give a guy some priv-** ** _urp_** **-privacy, why don’tchya? Go talk to your** ** _girl._** **I’m sure she mishes ya.”**

**“Yeah I’ll… I’ll get out of your hair. I’ll be back, though,”** he assured. Bucky put his palm up and let it flop over, while he flapped his lips in the universal signal for _ ‘who gives a shit.’ _ Steve sighed and exited the room, locking the door behind him. Yeah, he’d be back, but not before this little circus monkey had a show to put on. 


	5. You Did Good

While Bucky was finishing undressing for bed, keeping on his long johns, he heard the strangest things from downstairs. First, there was this sudden silence, then a bunch of men going ‘ooOOoo’ as if someone had said something juicy… or someone was getting a talking-to. Suddenly, after that, raucous laughter, and the usual buzz settled back over the crowd. 

The hell? 

He got under the covers just as Steve returned, sighing and holding his cheek. 

**“What happened out there?”** asked Bucky, his voice… suspiciously crisp. As if he’d _ forgotten _ he was drunk. 

Steve narrowed his eyes at him and shut the door behind him, locking it tight, before leaving the key up on the nightstand nearby and putting his arms across his chest. Doing so revealed a nasty red mark on the cheek he had been protecting. A… handprint? 

**“You were never drunk, were you, Buck?”**

Bucky grimaced, realizing his mistake, then owned up to it. **“No. Well, maybe at first, a little. But I sobered up once you came in and I just… asked the guy for some dirty cups. Said I’d pay extra.”** He paused, sitting up and planting his hands on either side of him. Steve couldn’t help but notice the marks on his arms where Hydra had been injecting him with God knows what. **“What happened to you out there? Who gave you that nasty lookin’ slap?”**

Just give him a name, and Bucky would take care of it like old times. Even _ IF _ he was still hurting. 

The blond sighed. **“Peggy hit me,”** he began, stepping over to the other bed and dropping himself heavily onto it (enough to make the bed springs creak). His forearms were draped over his thighs as he continued.  **“I told her we couldn’t be together. That there was someone else.”**

A thrill ran up Bucky’s spine and he inhaled sharply. **“You… really? You broke it off with an honest to goodness dame just to be with** **_me_ ** **? What about that family you always wanted?”**

**“Woman. She’s a woman, Bucky. And yeah. I did.”** The super-soldier’s lips lifted into an uneven smirk. The sting of Peggy’s slap was fading, but the hurt lingered in his expression. **“You’re the only family I need,”** he murmured, swallowing the pain away. Who knew being in love with two people at once hurt so damn much? 

The grin that plastered onto Bucky’s face could have outshone a thousand suns to Steve. **“You know why I faked being drunk, Stevie?”** he asked, chuckling with what the blond could see was pure joy. 

He’d called him ‘Stevie’ again, and this time without malice on his tongue. That made Steve’s smirk flash into a full-blown, beaming smile. **“Kinda. Why, though? Enlighten me.”**

**“Because, stupid - I wanted to get you alone, and I knew if I got sloppy drunk you’d swoop in to take care of me.”**

Steve chuckled and shook his head, glancing at the floor for a moment as he did so. **“You know me better than I know myself, sometimes.”**

When he raised his eyes again, Bucky was getting out of his bed. Steve sat up ramrod straight as the brunette approached him (in his underwear, no less - thank God the door was locked). **“Not all the time,”** Bucky said, snaggletooth biting into his lower lip. **“But just enough to getchya where I wantchya.”**

**“But I couldn’t actually get drunk. Not if I wanted to do… this,”** he rumbled, leaning down and draping his arms over Steve’s shoulders. **“Oh?** ” breathed Steve, heart beginning to thunder in his chest. Bucky hummed softly, eyelids hooding low. **“Mmhm.”**

With love reflecting in his eyes, Bucky ducked his head down for a chaste kiss, but that chaste kiss turned into something more when Steve slipped his white hot tongue between his lips. Bucky’s breath came out in a sudden, large exhalation that felt as if it undid days worth of tension he had built up while he’d thought Steve would choose Peggy over him for good. Hours of pent up emotion washed away like shards of broken bottles at the beach, to be smoothed over into something glimmering and beautiful. 

In that moment, Bucky knew Steve was his alone, once again. And nothing (and no _ one _ ) could ever get between their love for each other again. Not the highest mountains, not the widest oceans, not the hottest deserts or coldest tundras. Steve was Bucky’s, and Bucky was Steve’s. 

High on this notion, and his adoration, his hormones began to whip him into a froth. As if possessed, he tore himself away from Steve’s lips, quickly finangled the buttons of his jacket open, and shoved his fingers down into the Captain’s collar, whereupon he then _ ripped _ open the vest and shirt, tearing the fabric. The buttons made a ‘ _ pop-pop-POP’ _ sound and were flung hither and thither. 

**“Bucky!”** protested Steve. **“C’mon man, that was my only dress suit! How’d you even DO that?”**

**“Oops,”** Bucky grinned boarishly, not really all that apologetic. **“Guess I dunno my own strength.”** Of course, neither men knew about Hydra’s experiments and what had come to fruition because of them. That was a story for another time. 

That, of course, was when Bucky finally looked down and took stock of Steve’s impressive new torso. **“Wow…”** whispered the sergeant, letting out a low whistle of appreciation. His elbows dropped but his hands kept the jacket edges open. 

**“God bless that doctor that did this to you. Oh, sorry.”**

He’d been admiring that Adonis physique when he noticed Steve stiffen up with the mention of Dr. Erskine. Poor guy. He hadn’t deserved what Hydra had done to him. Well, no one did, really. 

Steve reached up to ruffle the hair at the back of his head with a heavy sigh. **“It’s… it’s alright. He’d be happy to hear you say that. I think. Happy I put his work to good use, anyway.”**

**“Mhm,”** Bucky nodded, coming over to settle on the bed beside his best guy. “ **You did good, ol’ pal. He’d be proud of you.”**

**“Thanks. I think he would be too.”**

Well, niceties aside, that sort of killed the mood, didn’t it? Whoops. 


	6. Don't Stop

Seeking the comfort he’d never been able to express the need for in public, Steve leaned into Bucky, who wrapped his arms around the super-soldier’s neck again and gave a quick peck to his ear. Steve snickered.  
  
**“That tickles,”** he chortled. But before Bucky could respond or act (likely to see what _else_ tickled!), Steve slid a hand up the other man’s jaw and cheek, and canted his head to the side to plant a kiss onto Bucky’s parted mouth.

**“Mhm-hm,”** laughed Bucky through the kiss, breaking it momentarily to offer **“you’re adorable,”** before resuming it once again. Even as he did so, the fingers of one hand crossed the other arm (which itself lay atop Steve’s collar bone) to take a firm grip on one of the Captain’s bulging trapezius muscles. 

Beneath him, as Bucky groaned, Steve could swear he felt the brunette thrust up into his back as if impatient for them to get the show on the road. Steve deepened the kiss, suckling on his tongue like it was a nice, juicy prick, and his own hands squeezed Bucky’s forearms encouragingly.

He wanted his partner to explore him the way he knew Bucky had wanted to ever since he saw him in that research laboratory he’d been rescued from. But he also felt… sort of uneasy.

The taller man parted their lips yet again and looked fretfully into Bucky’s beautiful silvery blue eyes. The way the light hit them in here, there looked to be a hint of green to them, too.

**“What’s wrong?”** asked Bucky, breathless.

**“I…”** began Steve, his huffing and puffing from excitement in spite of what he was about to say. **“I feel like a guinea pig again. I’m sorry, don’t--”**

Concern etched into Bucky’s crumpled brows. **“Do you want me to stop?”**

**“No, that’s what I was just gonna say -- don’t stop. I… like it, too. It’s weird. I’ll get used to it.”**

**“Okay, dollface. You just make sure to tell me if you want me to stop and we will,”** Bucky assured him.

Bucky hadn’t been concerned with stopping when he had had Steve up against that tree at camp, but now was a different time. The unhealthy jealous rage was dead, even if he had to wonder if Steve had done anything sexual with Peggy. Maybe now was not the time to ask that kinda question, but as he thought of it, it killed him inside.

**“Hey, uh, Steve?”** said the brunette, clearing his throat as fingers traced the outline of one of those massive pectorals. **“Can I ask you something?”**

Steve shivered from the whisper of his touch, but he sensed some apprehension in Bucky’s tone. It set him on edge again.. **“Yeah? What is it, buddy?”**  
  
Oh, here it comes. Bucky knew he shouldn’t be asking this. He knew it. He knew it might kill the mood so fully that all romance would end for the night, but he just… _had_ to know. **“Did she… and you ever… ya know…?”**

Steve’s body tightened up again, but he forced himself to relax, one muscle group at a time. **“No. Peggy and I never even kissed.”**

They’d gotten close, but it had never been the right moment. In another lifetime, maybe he would’ve found the time. But what was he thinking? He had Bucky, and that was plenty. No one would ever be able to measure up to his best pal.

**“You done makin’ things uncomfortable for me, now?”** chuckled Steve. Bucky mirrored the soft laughter and kissed his temple. **“Sure am.”**

**“Good, then lemme get more comfortable.”** He needed to settle in while Bucky proceeded to explore his body to his heart’s content. Bucky nodded and released his hold temporarily, so Steve could lay down on his back fully on the bed and place his hands behind his head. **“Well, go ahead,”** he said, grinning with reddened, bashful cheeks.

Bucky snickered and lay on his side, one elbow propping his head up on the pillow while the other set to work. First, he palmed that pectoral openly, smoothing over Steve’s pebbled nipple, then glided down the side over a toned oblique. After that, he moved inward, feathering over those scientifically engineered abdominals. He noticed Steve’s breathing was quickening. Was it still that easy to get him going? So sensitive!

Wait, the breathing was… _too_ fast.

Stopping his exploration, he reached across Steve’s body to grab the hand furthest from him and put it on his chest. **“Breathe with me, buddy,”** he murmured soothingly.

Steve grinned boyishly. **“I don’t have those attacks anymore,** ” he rumbled softly, but took the opportunity to squeeze Bucky’s chest anyway.

Bucky smiled back at him. **“Well, ya still gotta learn how to breathe right. Focus on it for a minute,”** he insisted.

Fingers released Steve’s and he went back to plumbing the hills and valleys of those abs. Then, he dipped lower, zipping down the lines of the Adonis belt, following it down to where his final treasure lay: Steve’s half-hard dick.

For Steve, It was getting more difficult to focus on breathing with Bucky now kneading him in just the right spot. He groaned breathlessly, the sound coming out more as an amorous sigh than anything. His own hand, having been resting by his side between him and Bucky, felt around clumsily for the brunette’s crotch. Bucky wiggled his hips and pressed himself into the much warmer, larger palms than he had grown used to back home.

**“D-did I say you’re big? Because… wow,”** he huffed, smiling.

Steve snorted, lips splitting to reveal his perfect teeth. **“Yeah you… you might’ve mentioned it once or twice.”**

The intense _heat_ rising off of the super-soldier’s body, and the sheen of sweat glistening on every curve and dip of his muscles… it was driving Bucky _insane_. He lost himself in the moment, grinding his cock up into the hand touching it while his fingers tried their best to curl into Steve’s trapped erection.

**“A-ah, Buuuck,”** mewled Steve. Big, tall soldier like him making those noises? God bless the doctor, and Howard Stark, and everyone that had made this possible.

Writhing and lifting his body up into the torturous teasing, Steve finally had enough. **“I wanna make love. Please, I need to --** **_ahh_ ** **\-- f-feel you inside me,”** he whispered.

Their little romp in camp the other day notwithstanding, Bucky was dubious they should have a full on session of sex right above the rest of the 107th. Even if maybe he would ALSO be doing it right above that woman, Agent Carter. What kind of a rush that would be, eh?

And beyond that, as much as Bucky wanted to fuck his lover’s beautiful, round ass, he was worried that the abuse Steve suffered might still be an issue.

**“Are you sure, babydoll? I dunno if that’s--”**

Steve nodded, swallowing thickly as moisture had grown scarce in his mouth from all the panting. **“I’m sure. Please.”**

**“I dunno, are ya just doing this for me?”** For _Bucky’s_ benefit, instead of truly _wanting_ to? Was this all a big show just to keep Bucky placated and not running off to revenge-fuck his way with a show girl?

Ugh. That probably wasn’t fair to think. It probably--

**“It’s what I want. As a superior officer, I order you to make love to me,”** Steve commanded, his voice suddenly deeper and clipped.

Bucky’s eyes blew wide open, then blinked several times. **“O-okay there, pal.”** God, was it weird that he liked being ordered around like that? Or was it just the aching need finally over-riding his better intentions? It was just like back home, the thrill it gave him, but it was so much stronger now. Self-assured. This is the man that has won battles, killed Nazis, and rescued hundreds of men single-handedly. The Captain knows what he wants, and he wants to fuck his lover.


	7. Getting Even

Bucky rolled out of the bed, but was unable to stand up because the Captain was gripping his forearm.  **“Where ya goin’?”** asked Steve.

**“We need something to grease the wheels, bud,”** smiled Bucky, leaning back down for a quick peck on the lips. Assured Bucky wouldn’t be going far, Steve released him and sat up, himself.

They needed something - anything - to get the ball rolling. While Bucky frantically looked in the bedside drawer, and then grabbed the key to the room, Steve removed his jacket and the now-ruined vest and shirt Bucky had torn the buttons off of. 

**“Bathroom,”** Bucky whispered, hand on the doorknob and smoothing his crotch down as best as he could.  **“Put yer jacket back on for a minute.”**

Spooked at the thought of getting caught, Steve nodded and shrugged his jacket back on, though he looked sort of silly without the underclothing on. Plus the enormous erection tenting his trousers might be a bad sign. He got under the covers, just in case.

Thankfully, Bucky wasn’t gone that long. He’d just sprung to the communal restroom down the hall, grabbed some baby oil he found (someone had some soft skin on them!), and made a bee-line back to the room.

Unlocking the door and entering, he wore a breezy grin as he wiggled the tiny bottle for Steve’s eyes.  **“Got it,”** he crowed quietly, then locked the door behind him.

Thankfully, no one had come upstairs, because Bucky was sporting an impressive hard-on as well, and that little smoothing-down motion he’d done had accomplished absolutely nothing.

Steve slipped his jacket back off and hung it on the bedpost, hoping it wouldn’t get  _ too _ wrinkled. He’d have to come up with a reason why his vest and shirt were a mess, but that was for tomorrow. Once he’d gotten everything up top off, Bucky tossed him the bottle, and he snatched it out of the air easily instead of waiting for it to fall to the bed. 

**“Thanks.”**

For the moment, he tossed off the covers and had to focus on getting off his belt and trousers, while Bucky did the same. Those were both tossed in a heap on the floor, less careful with wrinkles on that item of clothing. Once they were both fully nude, Bucky climbed into bed next to him. 

Steve plucked the bottle up from where he’d left it just beside his legs, and uncapped it. From there, Bucky looked on as Steve poured out a glob of oil and screwed the cap back on before passing it to his friend.

Bucky didn’t know how to start, and he reckoned Steve didn’t either… that was, of course, until he watched Steve lean onto his side with his back facing Bucky, and start to slide his lubed-up hand down between his ass cheeks.

Flushing immediately, Bucky’s little ‘o’ that his mouth was in spread into a big ol’ grin.  **“You like whatcha see, Buck?”** asked Steve as he teased himself with an oiled index finger.  **“How bad d’ya want this hole, huh?”**

Wow. Steve was way ahead of the game, here, and so much more confident than he was back home. Bucky felt his balls twitch in reaction to all that dirty talk.  **“Mmf,”** he grunted, biting his lower lip and using some oil on his thick prick.  **“God, lemme at it.”**

While watching Steve press the tip of his finger into himself and seeing those cheeks and ears flush an even deeper rosy pink as his mouth popped open, Bucky started working himself over. He wanted to save himself for Steve’s ass, but he couldn’t help it. He greedily cupped his own balls and stroked up to his crown before  _ squeezing _ back down again, when Steve suddenly stopped and rolled to his back.

**“No, stop. Let me,”** he commanded, nostrils flaring with hot breath.  **“Jeez, okay, man. Okay,”** chuckled Bucky.  _ Someone _ was drunk on power!

Steve rubbed his hands together to spread the lubrication to the other palm, then got busy. He curled his spine so he could reach down and finger himself, meanwhile multi-tasking and occasionally giving Bucky an oil-soaked caress to his needy member. That, of course, left Steve’s dick completely bereft, and Bucky took notice of it bouncing and throbbing softly with every thrust of the blond’s plumbing digits.

**“God you’ve got such a nice cock, Stevie. It’s gonna split me in half when I take you,”** he moaned.

**“Another night,”** Steve insisted, a concentrated expression furrowing his brows and puckering his lips. How was he to know that night would never come? For now, he was safe, alone with his best pal, and about to feel what it was like with a dick inside him.

After an eternity (or what seemed to Bucky like one), Steve beckoned him over and told him to sit against the pillows.

**“God, I’m nervous.”** Saying God’s name in vain while about to be sodomized? Good job, Steve, let’s try not to think about that.

**“I was too, our first time,”** Bucky admitted, smiling gently up at Steve as the super-soldier raised himself up and straddled his best guy without hesitation, despite his jitters, lifting his balls to the side so he could look down and guide himself to the other man’s waiting cock.  **“But”** continued the brunette, **“you made it so easy. So I’m gonna do that for you, too.”**

Really? Easy? ‘Cuz Steve had the distinct memory of that night being simultaneously the best  _ and _ one of the worst nights of his life. He had been sure Bucky would wake up ruined the next day. No matter. That was then, this is now, and it was Steve’s turn to take everything Bucky had for him, whether some of it didn’t feel so great, or did.

The moment that dusky crown touched his puckered hole, however, his tensed body melted, and he let out a mewling sigh as he lowered himself onto it.

**“Thaaaat’s it, baby,** ” purred Bucky, moving one hand away from centering his dick to Steve’s hips to help guide him.  **“Don’t be too loud, now.”** Ghostly eyes hooded half-way as he gazed upon his lover’s face with adoration that poets could write sonnets about.

Some pillows were definitely gonna get bit into tonight, that was for sure. Because as much as Steve was good at stealth missions, staying quiet while all  _ this _ was happening seemed like an impossibility.

The slick sounds of Bucky entering him, combining beautifully with the sudden sensation of fullness, stopped a sigh short in his chest. He was starting to lose that dominant edge, but didn’t, however, hesitate yet again, continuing to fuck himself onto Bucky as the other man continued to murmur praise and tell-tale grunts of pleasure.

**“Fuck, you were-** ** _ngh_ ** **right, it’s** ** _so_ ** **warm,”** Bucky whispered. It wasn’t exactly like a cunt, which was more elastic and allowed easier entry, for one, but it was tight, hot, and (thanks to the oil) wet. It gripped him with heated inner muscles that massaged his prick everytime Steve moved. It was perfect.

For Steve, the memory of having his dick inside Bucky was vivid, now, but this was nothing like that. It’s as if Bucky was squeezing the base of his cock from the  _ inside _ . Just like before, he’s the first to test things out, bouncing a little and rocking his hips until his rump finally slapped against his pal’s pelvis.

**“** ** _Gnnh_ ** **-God, it** ** _huh_ ** **-hurts a little, doesn’t it?”** Steve grunted, squinting one eye as he winced. That sensation of pressure was strange. It was a little uncomfortable in some ways, feeling so full. But deep inside him, something was getting hit in  _ just _ the right way.

Bucky’s mouth had drawn open and he closed it suddenly, as if he just realized it was, in fact, gaping. He licked his lips before speaking. **“Uh-huh…”** he breathed, sliding his fingers under Steve’s ass cheeks and cupping them with an appreciative grumble rumbling in his throat.  **“But you spoiled me, baby** ** _…_ ** **Wish I could do the same for you.** ** _”_ **

The pained grimace on Steve’s face flickered strangely, and he huffed out once in lieu of laughter. **“Heh…! You’re spoilin’ me too, Buck… You’re so thick-** ** _nnh!”_** He was filled to the brim, and then some.

**“Aw, but you…”** Bucky keened, leaning in for a short kiss. **“You got the perfect dick, Stevie. You hit all the right spots with that nice curve… Mmm.”**

Steve shook his head.  **“M-mine’s… it’s not --** **_ah!”_ **

Bucky grinned, having rolled his spine a tad.  **“What was that, dollface? Were you about to say something mean about yourself?”**

**“May-** ** _hey_ ** **-be… I just like yours better, s’all I’m saying. I-it’s… filling me,”** muttered Steve, lashes feathering his flushed cheeks as he glanced aside. He knew he liked having one or two of Bucky’s fingers inside him, but feeling his body almost split in two to welcome Bucky’s dick into it felt as close to Heaven as he was ever going to get. 

It still hurt, sure, but… it felt like Bucky belonged in there. Like their bodies had been meant for eachother. A moan rolled up from Steve’s chest and whispered from his lips as he grasped onto this notion.

**“Yeah, that’s it, Steve. You like this dcock, don’tchya? Big, tough Captain America likes taking it in the ass from his old buddy?”**

**“Uff,”** grunted Steve, leaning forward and gripping the round of Bucky’s shoulders. His bangs cascaded into his field of vision, shadowing his glassy eyes even as they endeavored to keep his lover’s face in focus.  **“K-keep talkin’ like that… And I’m gonna go soon...”**

**“Oh-ho,”** barked Bucky in mock laughter.  **“You like it dirty too, huh?** **_God,_ ** **you’re so perfect, baby. I can’t --** **_nnh_ ** **\-- believe I’m finally** **_fuckin_ ** **’ this tight little pink hole of yours… Feels so damn** ** _guh_ ** **-GOOD.”**

Steve huffed and smiled. **“Mn, glad you’re enjoyin’ it.”** _He_ certainly was!

Suddenly, something occurred to Bucky and his body clenched up, which had the side effect of making his dick twinge inside Steve.  **“Agh, B-Buck, what is it?”**

**“The, ah, headboard. It’s makin’ too much noise. One--huff--sec, doll.”** With that the brunette grabbed one of the two pillows from the bed and twisted his torso around (again, doing funny things to Steve and making the blonde arch his back backwards with a soft gasp). The pillow was tucked between the headboard and the wall, and Bucky tested his solution by giving Steve a solid buck of his hips.

**“** **_Ohhhh_ ** **, God,”** Steve groaned, eyelashes fluttering. But Bucky was smiling now, and his body had relaxed.  **“All beh-better?”**

**“Yup. Now where were we~?”**

At first, things started out relatively gentle. They peered into one another’s eyes, both mouths partially agape, as Steve slowly rolled his pelvis forward and back, pushing Bucky deeper and then half-way outside of him, only to gently  _ ease _ him back inside.

**“I luh-ove you, Stevie,”** breathlessly murmured the smaller man, peppering kisses onto his lover’s collarbone and pectorals.

Steve sighed amorously, contentedly, angling his face backward a moment before their gazes locked together again.  **“I love you t-too. So much. I’m so hah-happy.”**

If it weren’t for the fact that they had to be somewhat quiet, this moment would be perfect. And even then, that didn’t really sully their time together all that much. They were connected as one being, lost in a sea of comfort, pleasure, and stars.

Soon enough, however, Bucky’s more persistent urges settled in, and he gripped Steve’s ass to his dick with clawed fingers.  **“You ready for more, baby? Cuz as much as I love this, it’s like** ** _torture_ ** **.”**

Steve blinked, not quite understanding at first… until a slow, bashful grin slid onto his lips. He ducked his head and chuckled. “ **Y-yeah, gimme all you got, big guy.”**

Bucky snorted. Big guy. Says the huge super-soldier!

At any rate, Bucky had been given the go ahead to kick it into a higher gear, and so he did. With those nails still biting into Steve’s flesh on his rump, Bucky jolted his hips up, first just once to see what Steve did -- he rolled his head back again and let out a deep keen that grated in his throat like a growl - and then Bucky was off, going to town on Steve’s ass.

With every thrust, a small whimper grunted from Steve and his head rolled back from staring up at the ceiling to look at his best pal with contorted brows and semi-squinted eyes. It was an expression Bucky had seen before - when Steve was in the throes of passion and simply unable to speak anymore.

Thus, the brunette continued, letting go of one hand while the other continued to keep Steve in place while he drilled him. He wrapped his hand around Steve’s lonely cock and gave him some bracing pumps.

Suddenly, Steve jerked his torso forward and shoved his face into the pillow behind Bucky’s head, where he then bit into it with his full bite-force and  _ moaned _ so loudly, Bucky could swear the folks downstairs stopped what they were doing just to hear them going at it.

**“Shh-shhh, Stevie!”** he laughed, though the super-soldier bouncing on his dick was making it hard to speak. That repetitive slapping sound as ass hit pelvis was driving them both absolutely gonzo.

Steve pulled his face away from the pillow just enough to whisper hot, moist breath in Bucky’s ear.  **“C-can’t… help it… Nnnh, Bucky, please! Make me go!”**

**“Yer wish is my command, Captain,”** he said, grinning with mischief as he plunged his dick as deep as it would go and flexed his lower abdominals so his member would  _ pulse _ rhythmically inside Steve.

**“Ah-ahh! Fff--...FUCK!”** Steve exclaimed, muffled by the pillow. Jarred but so completely turned on by Steve finally using that dirty word on him, Bucky could only continue the beautiful torment he was inflicting on his old buddy.

**“Yesss, just l-like before, baby. Give it to me,”** he demanded, but then his next words came out as a plea as his eyes blew wide open.  **“Ah-all ya got! And finish quick, I gotta--I gotta go too!”**

**“No, cum inside me, Buck. I need it,”** he snarled, possessively grabbing the shorter man’s waist and forcing him to drive into him hard.

**“I dunno if that’s a good ide--HAH!”** Bucky had begun to nix on the plan, but was stopped in his tracks when Steve curled his torso down and wrapped his lips around a sensitive, perky nipple to suck on it. The sensation of having one part sucked and one part fucked drove him over the edge  _ just _ as Steve was rubbing his nice, gently curving manhood up against Bucky’s abs.

Bucky gasped as his brain essentially exploded in a starscape of points of light and dark, raking his nails across Steve’s back as he came the hardest he’d ever cum in his entire damn  _ life. _

Steve, feeling the sensation of Bucky jolting inside him and knowing he was being filled with hot, creamy cum dropped him off his peak. He erupted, popping like a shaken bottle of champagne, all over Bucky’s chest. The fluid smeared against them both as he kept riding that dick to utter bliss and back, which ground his cock up against his partner.

Against his earlier qualms, Bucky shouted, exclaiming  **“I love you!”** but Steve… Steve could only softly moan into Bucky’s ear.

**_“Bucky… My Bucky…”_ ** he whispered.

Finally, they were even. Steve went completely limp, rag-dolling against the other man and beginning to settle into his post-orgasmic shivers. He didn’t care if cum and sweat adhesed their bodies together in the slightest. Bucky tucked his face into the crook of the blond’s neck and kissed him.  **“Fuck… I never wanna let go,”** he murmured.

Forehead on Bucky’s shoulder, Steve smiled lazily.  **“Mmh. I promise. I’ll never,** ** _ever_ ** **let go.”**

  
  


**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ **Author's Note:** _It's been over four years, but I'm finally done. Thank you for joining me on this journey, whether you've been here since I started, or just binged the whole series in one sitting. If you liked what you read, please make sure to leave kudos and/or comment. I'm gonna keep on writing, but it sure does put a smile on writers' faces when they wake up to the kind words of a reader._
> 
>  _I MAY move to my modern-day Stucky fic next, but first I'm gonna take a break, haha!_ [For more men in love when it was forbidden, click here.](https://www.lgbtqnation.com/tag/historical-photos-of-men-in-love/)]


End file.
